The invention relates to a portable canine waste station. More particularly, the invention relates to a device which allows sanitary indoor defecation or urination by a canine.
One of the necessary responsibilities of owning a dog is providing for its waste removal needs. This ordinarily involves bringing the dog outdoors several times a day--every day. Obviously, this task can grow tiresome for a dog owner, and is often cited as the main disadvantage of dog ownership. However, this task can be particularly annoying during inclement weather.
Recently states and cities have enacted statutes and ordinances which regulate "dog walking", and make it more of an unpleasant task. For example, it is now required in many locations that the owner pick up the feces and dispose of it in the trash. In addition, leash laws have been enacted which now require the owner to take a more active role in closely following the dog as it carries out its natural business.
Others have proposed devices which attempt to allow the dog to stay indoors during its waste removal activities.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,986,218 to Cassone discloses a canine lavatory which includes a base member having an absorbent pad for absorbing urine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,469 to Clark discloses a portable pet potty which is precisely shaped an configured to ensure that the dog defecates into a removable drawer through a central hole.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,752,121 to Brazzell discloses an animal commode which uses artificial grass impregnated with an animal attractant for accommodating the animal, but which employs disposable absorbent pads for actually absorbing the animal waste.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,671,427 to Fell discloses a portable animal commode which folds up like an attache case, employs branches as an animal attractant, and uses peat moss as an absorbing element.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose employed, or for general use, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as disclosed hereafter.